Baby Sitter
by Ohisashi
Summary: Soul is asked to babysit Black Star and agrees. However, who knew that this paticlar job made her want to bash her head against a wall? Black Star x Fem!Soul (soulstar) AU


**Title: Baby Sitter**

**Author: Ohisashi**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Mild mature scene, and foul language, AU**

**Pairing: Black Star x Fem!Soul (SoulStar)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, the plot, and the characters. I never had, and I never will. It's as fucking simple as that.**

**Author's Notes: I was in a drabble-mood so I came up with this. There was going to be a lemon but I was too freakin' tired to write it out so it's going to be T-rated. Besides, it's been a while since I haven't done lemons right?**

**Ennnnjjjjoooooy!**

* * *

><p>" Thank you for volunteering to babysit him, Soul. It was sort of a last minute." Tsubaki said with a flustered smile.<p>

" No problem, but if I may ask, how old is he?"

" His name is Black Star and he's fourteen, but he acts very immature for his age so I can't really trust him to be home alone. I'll only be gone for a few hours but my number is on the fridge if you need it. Other than that, I hope he won't be too much of a problem."

" It's fine, I've been through worse. Have a safe trip."

" Thank you. Goodbye. i'll leave the rest up to you now." Once Tsubaki had left, locking the door behind her, Soul exhaled determinedly and spun around on her tip-toes. Here was her chance to earn a little money so she could buy a birthday gift her friend, Maka, wanted. She just needed play with this kid, make him lunch, then put him to sleep until Tsubaki came back. Fair enough.

* * *

><p>" Okay, so what do you want to do?" Soul asked while looking at a spiky-blue haired boy laze on the couch while flipping through channels. This wasn't what she anticipated from Tsubaki's words. He was not very hyper as it seemed, in fact, it was the very opposite.<p>

" Nothing."_ *click*_

" What about board games? Or cards? I-I heard you like HeadBanz-"

" Nothing." _*click*_ Soul puffed out a cheek and sighed.

" Anything? Come on, you can't only want to watch t.v. I want to be a good babysitter-"

" First, I'm not a baby, second, I never asked for you anyways. She's just being worried over nothing."

" Well you sure aren't as childish as she said you'd be."

" You know what? There is something." He turned off the t.v. " Let's spar in the training room. I could use a little exercise." Soul's mouth dropped.

" I-I can't fight with you!"

" I said spar."

" I just don't want any a-accidents. How... How about a game of spades? Or... Ngh..."

" ... You're scared aren't you?" The other asked with a smirk. This made Soul narrow her eyes.

" Scared of a fourteen year old? As if."

" Then why are you shaking, old hag?" It is true, Soul was trembling as he inched closer, seeing as he looked like he bench presses 100 pounds. However, the 'old hag' comment definitely angered her.

" Old hag!? I'm sixteen, two years older than you."

" Congratulations, you can count."

Soul's cheeks reddened in frustration but she huffed, trying to keep her calm cool. Fine, he wanted to play this game, she'll join right in.

" You know, Tsubaki was right. For a fourteen year old, you are really childish." She said, with a smug look. This made Black Star narrow his eyes.

" Fine, I was wrong," This made Soul raise an eyebrow as he took another step closer, " you're not old, you're old and slow."

" Can't you tell the difference between an old woman and a teenager, baka!?"

" Not with you apparently."

Soul groaned and hid her hands in her face. She hasn't been through worse, this is her worst now! He really is childish, and annoying. All those comments and counters made her want to bash her skull into a wall to make the migraine go away.

" Oi, you're not crying are you?" Soul quickly looked up and bared her sharp teeth. He had a look of annoyment but she was confused to see a tiny bit of worried.

" I am not crying! I'm just... pissed off!" This made Black Star only smirk, making her want to shatter her skull instead. Annoying brat! However, her eyes were watering in frustration, and Soul quickly wiped them, not wanting to make him feel even more superior. Only, Black Star had noticed the quick gesture. " Just... go back to watching t.v. Or whatever, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She said while looking away, hoping her job would be over soon. She wanted to go back to the comfort of her bedroom and her pocky sticks.

" Che. Fine. Sorry." Soul's eyes widened and she blinked.

" Wha... Why-"

" *sigh* For earlier. Of course you would cry over a stupid argument."

" For the last time, I wasn't crying!"

" Whatever."

" I'm not lying." Only Black Star just turns the t.v. on and plopped back on the couch with the remote back in his hand. Soul rolled her eyes with a small smile before walking into the kitchen. He didn't seem so annoying all of a sudden.

...

It was an hour later when Soul decided to check on Black Star. Tsubaki hadn't come back yet and the t.v. was still on. The saying of a lazy Sunday must be true. When she walked into the livingroom, she couldn't help the flutter in her heart when she found the boy sleeping instead. Soul turned off the t.v., still watching the boy's serene face. It was actually kind of cute.

As if she had no control, she felt herself walk in front of the couch before bending down. A million thoughts swirled in her head as she inched closer.

" I'm sorry too, idiot." She finally muttered before planting a soft kiss on his cheek. All that drama wasn't really necessary and it felt great to have her shoulders feel light again. Hopefully, another quibble wouldn't start up between the two.

Soul lifted her head and nearly fell back when blue eyes stared back intensely at her.

" Y-y-you're a-awake..." She only managed to say.

" ...What were you doing?" He asked with a suspicious look, leaning up slightly.

" I-I wasn't... You just..." Soul straightened up to leave but her arm was grabbed and yanked so she fell on top of him.

" Seriously, what were you doing?" Soul whimpered and got on her hands, blushing when she found herself hovering completely over him. She looked away with an embarrassed pout.

" I-I was just... saying sorry. To return the favor of course. Pervert."

" You're one to talk."

Soul's lips quivered, not knowing of kissing a boy's cheek was perverted or not. It was an innocent gesture that he happened to not get at all. The female made a move to climb off, but the grip on her arm forced her to stay. In fact, she felt herself being pulled more closer if anything.

" It's not meant that way, j-just... a-as friends. You know...," Soul looked won while fiddling with her thumbs and tried to think of another reasoning," Like... like a truce."

" Liar."

" To think I would actually like you, an immature fourteen year old." She said through gritted teeth as she felt her head throb again. Great, here they are going at it again...

" What's the problem with that?" This made Soul pull back in astonishment. What was he getting at?

" What are you talking about?" She asked, confused at what he said. Black Star sighs, with a roll of his eyes and pulled her closer so their faces are a couple inches apart. Soul felt her heart speed up and her face warm by the gesture.

" I meant... What's so bad about us?"

" Ah... I-I didn't mean... Just as a possibility..." She couldn't find the right response. Soul was really at lost now. " It's just weird!" She finally exclaimed. All she received was a look and their faces inched closer. " Wh-what are you doing? Let go..." Soul could feel herself weaken under that gaze and her eyes began to droop. Are they really going to..?

Lips pressed together lightly with no hurry. Soul sighed when Black Star turned his head to deepen the kiss. His hands drifted down to grip her waist while Soul's own held his shoulders. She moaned slightly while leaning further against him as their kiss turned into making out.

When their breaths began to thin out, Soul pulled away and panted, her eyes still shut. The hands on the small of her back drifted lower to a point in which her eyes snapped opened.

" Oi! Don't touch there!"

" Why?" Black Star asked with no expression. Soul blushed when a hand went under her skirt and she sat straight, however when she did, she felt something press against her underwear, resulting in her face turning red.

" What the-! Are you horny!?" Black Star blinked.

" I don't think I have any horns." Soul frowned and suddenly realized that he was fourteen. In which he didn't know EVERYTHING about birds and bees. Meaning his body wants something but he doesn't know what to do about it. Now what? Well, she sure isn't going to exactly have sex with him, that's definitely out of the question. This meant she needed to get away or his erection might becoming so noticeable that even Tsubaki can't ignore.

" Never mind. Y-You can go back to sleep-Mm!" Soul whimpered as their lips pressed together once again more fiercely. Her moans were swallowed as those hands caressed her waist. She accidentally grinded their pelvises to lean closer against him and Black Star froze before pulling away. He looked down in confusion and Soul mentally face-palmed herself. She only managed to make things worse.

However before she could do anything, the sound of the door unlocking caused Soul to hop off the boy's lap. The door opened in time, just as Tsubaki came through the door with an exasperated look.

" I hope there wasn't any trouble." Soul looked down at the smirking boy, in which she blushed. Tsubaki didn't notice this and went to her bedroom.

" Let me get the money, it shouldn't take long." Soul nodded and huffed.

" Jeez that was close." She muttered to herself. Black Star stood up as well and held her waist. Soul became flustered but couldn't pull away. " What are doing? She could-"

" Shut up. God you talk too much." And their lips were pressed together. Soul felt herself becoming loose but remembered that someone else is in the house and she pulled her head back, gasping for air. Tsubaki came back and handed Soul the money, who had quickly managed to get ahold of herself.

" Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it."

" N-no problem."

" But there is one small request." Soul smiled.

" What is it?"

" Um, tomorrow I'm visiting my family for a week and I might need someone to keep Black Star company..." Soul knew she could do it, and the thought of spending a whole week with Black Star, with no one else except them home,and no distractions...

She forced herself to keep the blush from arising and she gave a nervous grin.

" No problem!" The raven-haired girl sighed in relief and the three headed towards the doorway. Before Soul left, Black Star spoke to her.

" Can't wait for our next visit." Soul blushed heavily and quickly scurried away from the smug boy and the confused Tsubaki.

Damn that tease.

" No, no trouble at all."


End file.
